


Calanmai

by Affectiion



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fire Night, Magic, Orgy, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Affectiion/pseuds/Affectiion
Summary: It was Fire Night in the Spring Court and Hermione had been sent as a representative of the Night Court, along with Cassian, Feyre and Rhysand.The Fae had congregated for Calanmai, joining together to release magic to spread throughout the lands to encourage the crops to grow.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Cassian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Haven Awards Writing Comp





	Calanmai

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my magnificent beta reader! (Full Credit to be given post Awards)

It was Fire Night in the Spring Court and Hermione had been sent as a representative of the Night Court, along with Cassian, Feyre and Rhysand. The Fae had congregated for Calanmai, joining together to release magic to spread throughout the lands to encourage the crops to grow. The night was fully underway, having reached the peak time when others were beginning to either participate in the open-air orgy or sneak into dark coves with their partner for the evening.

The Fae were working themselves into a frenzy, and the feel of sex in the air was almost cloying. Everywhere Cassian looked were Fae in various stages of undress, a breast here, buttocks there, skin everywhere. 

In the tangle of bodies, it was hard to make out who was who. Hermione and Cassian had given up trying to find Rhysand and Feyre, who they had intended to celebrate with, about half an hour ago. Since then they had managed to find a relatively quiet spot among the crowd. Cassian covered Hermione’s body with his own, kissing her at an unhurried pace in contrast to the chaos of their surroundings. Her body arched beneath his, her moans lost into the night. He caressed her pale skin, shining in the firelight. How long had he had to work for moments like these? Prying Hermione out of the libraries of Velaris, away from her research about the various Courts and their histories, traditions? Her research into the Veil, to see if she would ever return to her home? For four years he had watched, explained and waited for his mate, and finally, she understood.

“Come, mate,” Hermione murmured, “where are your thoughts?” She wordlessly summoned a glass of the Fae Wine that was being served. Her magic had increased exponentially in her travel through the Veil, and she now wielded her immense power to its utmost potential. Her siphons, gifted by himself, a set of seven jewels that matched his own, meant that she could direct her magic flawlessly without a wand. She offered him a sip from the goblet, tilting it just a little too far so that some of the wine dripped onto her skin. “Oops,” she smirked. 

Cassian took the invitation for what it was, diving to her skin, licking the wine away. He peeled down the straps of her dress, giving him freer access. He nipped and sucked across her skin, leaving red marks in his wake. Hermione moaned quietly before shoving his shoulder to indicate he should roll over. He acquiesced, pulling Hermione on top of him, leaning up on his elbows to admire her curves. “So beautiful,” he grunted, reaching to pull her down for another kiss. Hermione traced his lips with her tongue before moving down his body, biting and sucking at his naked chest. She laved his left nipple before moving to the right before carrying on down his hard, muscled body, to where she most wanted to be. With a wave of her hand, his pants were gone. “Shit, I hope you can get those back, love,” Cassian said with a laugh, head dropping back as Hermione let her breath ghost over his cock. She trailed her lips along the underside of Cassian’s dick for just a second and sighed, as she often did when she removed his pants, in delight. “You’re so big.” 

She dropped her head back down and put all her effort into pleasing him, licking and nibbling, gently rolling his lightly furred balls in her hand and repeating the things that made Cassian’s breath hitch. She applied suction to the tip, before engulfing as much of his cock into her mouth as she could. Cassian’s hands rested on Hermione’s head, not pushing or grabbing, just resting gently around her carefully braided hair, allowing Hermione to control the pace. Hermione caught his eye as she sucked, bringing the hand she wasn’t using to hold him to her mouth rest on top of his atop her head. She pushed gently down, encouraging Cassian to thrust his hips into her warm mouth and take control of the pace. He wound her long braid around his hand, tugging on it as he thrust in and out. He moaned quietly under his breath, and Hermione was continuously humming her own pleasure around the hard length in her mouth. Her hand snuck down to her own wetness, and she groaned as she slid a finger over her clit. She couldn’t ever remember being this wet before, but then, she was always wet around her mate. Cassian reached down to catch her occupied hand in his, and pulled it to his mouth, wrapping his tongue around her fingers to taste her. Hermione’s breath caught. Grinning at her, Cassian pulled out of her mouth and rolled her onto her back and knelt above her, yanking her dress down her body from the straps, silently thanking Feyre for advising his mate to wear no undergarments. Cassian knelt above her for a moment, admiring his beautiful mate. Her hair, despite its formal braids tonight, still had her characteristic wildness, and her brown eyes shone like the most expensive Fae Whiskey. Freckles adorned her pale body, and he’d made a point to show his appreciation to each one of them over the last six months. 

As Cassian stared at her, happiness shining on his face, Hermione allowed herself to appreciate his height and his black hair, before allowing herself to scan over his massive, membranous wings. Feyre had once described him as being rough-hewn, as though he'd been made of wind, earth and flame, and though Hermione abhorred the poetry of it, Feyre hadn’t been all that wrong. And for some unknown reason, in her emphatic explanations about how attractive Hermione’s mate was, and why she should consider herself so lucky, Feyre hadn’t once mentioned his giant cock to her. So much for sharing the important things.

Cassian grinned at her once more, before latching onto her breasts, sucking a nipple into his mouth as he pinched the other before swapping. He continued down her body towards where she wanted him the most. Blowing a raspberry to the side of her belly button to make her giggle, he moved to her core, where a single breath had her arching off the ground. As his tongue made contact with her slit, Hermione’s back arched and her head dropped to the side - eyes unfocused, she could see a blur of bodies writhing nearby, rolling and arching together. Squinting, she could see a Fae female riding a male, the male eating out the female sitting astride his face. Fire Night was progressing as expected, and the Courts would see a bountiful harvest in the coming seasons. 

Cassian ran a finger along her slit, and she stifled a gasp. “Love, I want them to hear you, my beautiful Mate.” He replaced his finger with his tongue and Hermione arched off the ground again. He set to work, experimenting with his fingers and tongue until he found the combination Hermione liked, her quiet moans increasing in volume, and her hips rocking harder into his mouth. He paused to slide a finger into her wet heat, then two, then a third, thrilling in Hermione’s tortured moan at the last. “You like, that, don’t you?” he asked. “The way my fingers stretch you out.”

“Oh, my God, yes,” Hermione panted. “Please, fuck me, please!”

Never one to deny his lady, Cassian wordlessly shoved his hard cock into Hermione’s wet heat. Now, she screamed and raked her fingers down his back. The sting spurred Cassian on, and he continued to slam into her, dropping his hand to her clit, stroking it until she swore and exploded into a million pieces. He continued to rock into her, riding out her orgasm until she focused on him again, a glint in her eye as she reached up to stroke his sensitive wings, having learned they were almost an instant orgasm for an Illyrian male. He allowed it for a moment before knocking her hands away and withdrawing from her just to flip her onto her hands and knees. He slammed back into her, and she gasped in appreciation. Now that she was on her knees, she had a different vantage point, and she could clearly see the Fae around her. Cassian gentled his pace, and murmured in her ear, encouraging her to find someone to watch, pointing out, couples, throuples, groups of varying activities. “Fuck,” she gasped. Her pulse raced as her eyes scanned the circle, before alighting on a group a little to the left of her, where two males were rocking into a female, one in her mouth, one in her pussy. The two men were ravaging the Fae’s small body and she was almost incoherent with pleasure. Hermione shook, her body quaking, well on her way to another orgasm. Cassian, behind her, admired his beautiful mate, wanton and free in the moment. “I can see what you see, Hermione. Does this interest you, two men to love your body, to make you come again and again?” he licked along her spine, pressing a kiss to her neck. 

Hermione turned her head to desperately kiss Cassian, gasping as he reached around to her clit again, working her once, twice and she splintered, head dropping as she rode out her orgasm. Cassian pulled out of her and helped her return to her back, giving her a sip of wine. She thanked him, laughing as he boasted about his prowess. “I’m not unconscious yet,” she shot back, returning the glass to him and encouraging him to his back, moving to grasp his hard length in her hand. Cassian moaned as she pumped slowly from the base, thumb rubbing over the sensitive tip. She lowered her mouth to the thick shaft, flicking her tongue along the underside, before enveloping the tip with her mouth, hollowing her cheeks and sucking hard. Cassian moaned louder, dropping his hands to her head, guiding her to the pace he liked. Hermione dropped her hand to his balls, tugging gently as he began to thrust harder into her mouth. “Yes, Hermione, perfect,” Cassian panted. He pulled away from her hot mouth, yanking her up by the hair to share a dirty kiss, until- 

“There you are!” came the feminine voice of their High Lady. “We’ve been looking for you everywhere!”

Hermione turned to greet Feyre and Rhysand, who’d strolled up to them while they’d been otherwise occupied. They settled themselves to the ground next to Hermione and Cassian, Rhysand shooting them a smirk, “don’t stop on our account, we were ready for a change of scenery.”

Cassian had already turned back to Hermione’s body, where he pulled her to sit astride his face, licking and sucking at her most sensitive place. So sensitive, in fact, that between her previous orgasms and the arrival of Feyre and Rhysand, who were showing no shame in watching the two of them, Feyre sucking Rhys’s wide cock, she came almost immediately. Cassian picked Hermione up as though she weighed nothing and slammed her onto his dick, encouraging her to ride him. Hands on his chest, Hermione eased herself up and down his hard length, gazing at his face as he watched her. He’d put his strong arms behind his head, content just to allow her to take her pleasure from him. She rode him until her legs shook, holding her orgasm until she couldn’t hold herself up off his chest any more. “Come,” Cassian encouraged her, gripping her hips, “Come on, mate, I want to see you explode on my dick again.”

“With you, with you this time,” Hermione gasped. 

Without a word, Cassian flipped her over, slamming into her over and over until, Hermione dragging her fingers down his wings, he let go with a roar, coming deep inside his mate. Hermione let out a shriek and came after him, riding the crest of the waves until they drifted away. 

Later, Hermione woke in their shared bed, draped in a sheet, cuddled up to her mate. Perhaps he had shagged her unconscious after all. 

The crops were bountiful that year. 

  
  



End file.
